Give Up On Hope
by dragon3042
Summary: "Finally I've had enough of him ignoring my signs of affection I Amy Rose will move on from that ignorant Sonic the Hedgehog to... Shadow the Ultimate Life Form!" Will she admit her love? Or will she still be chasing her tail... WARNING a bit of coarse language
1. Chapter 1

Read my profile description for info on stories, this one's a ShadAmy ohhhh got some females :3 Same rules apply, plz participate it would mean the world to me! Love ya guys and gals! WARNING a bit of bad language.

Give Up On Hope

Shadow's P.O.V

Not again! I thought in my head as I heard the all to familiar running of boots and the whacking of a giant Piko-Piko Hammer, I tried hiding in the shadows as I knew running away was useless but to no avail "Sonic!" Amy Rose jumped on me and pinned me down on the ground. "Amy for god sakes open your GOD DAMN EYES!" she studied me more carefully and quickly hopped off, thank the lord I could actually feel my legs again. "Sorry again Shadz" she sweat dropped "Amy you seem to be mistaking me for Sonic much more often is something up? Cause I really DON'T like being tackled every day" I tried not to growl the last part. She seemed to have a sad look in her eyes at the mention of sonic's name when someone other than her said it, suddenly out of no where she dropped on her knees and started to cry. "Wow, calm down and tell me what wrong, no need for tears, come on now" I really hate seeing people cry it got on my nerves some how, I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away "Don't push me away Amy I could help you if you'd just let me" I said surprisingly calmly. "NO! Just leave me alone…" She seemed to mumble the last part but I was going to respect her wishes but what did I do wrong? "alright but remember you can come to me anytime" I walked off and it pained me to no end, why? Why was I so concerned? What was it that made her so special?

Amy's P.O.V

Why can't I just be honest with myself?! I mentally screamed as I curled into the corner, you wanna know what's up? Well I've given up on hope thats what! Sonic's been ignoring the signs of my affections towards him all my life and only now have I started to accept it he'll never love me… Never…

Although since then it's gotten a little better it's just sometimes in this case I get over depressed and go back to my old self, but instead of Sonic its Shadow I'm chasing and I'm still stuck on why since they look and act nothing alike. I finally get a hold of myself and start to walk home, I'm living with Rouge at the moment since she offered me a place so I didn't have to be alone constantly. I told her about the events that have been occurring and she just shook her head and laughed at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world, when I finally gave in she told me I was doing the same thing to Shadow as I was with sonic I still didn't understand but she told me that I had to figure it out on my own. I think I'm starting to piece it together but I just can't seem to believe it, it's just so weird I mean why the sudden change in men? First it was outgoing and heroic and suddenly its confined and dark, WHAT THE HELL BRAIN?! I yelled at myself. I reach the house finally and unlock the door the first thing I see is Rouge getting started on dinner thank goodness.

"Figure it out hun?" Rouge smirked "Yeah… But why the sudden change? It just doesn't make any sense thats all" I sighed and slumped onto the soft love seat… alone, Rouge just sighed. "Love's like that, but don't worry I'm sure lover boy'll figure it out as well, personally I think he's a lot smarter than Sonic" I started to zone out and think on what I was going to do, would I tell him? Would I tell Shadow the Hedgehog I was falling for him?


	2. Chapter 2

welcome to the second chapter of Give Up On Hope Thx again to everyone who participated: Christian Ape99, yaoifan and grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 you guys are great and hopefully are gonna stick around for a while! P.S Sorry for all the changes of P.O.V's this chapter :p

Give Up On Hope Chapter 2

Shadow's P.O.V

I unlocked the door to my house and entered shutting it behind me, I was so… Confused I mean I've known Amy for a long time why now was I getting fond of her? Whatever, it's been a long day and maybe I just need some sleep, I head to my room and tug my skates off and slip out of my socks and gloves. I rested my head on my pillow and start to doze off, finally I think to myself as my dreams came flooding in. One in particular though was different from the others that I usually had it was me and Amy sitting by the lake and we were… Holding hands?! She looked up at me and I start to lean in she does the same thing closing the space between us, we were an inch apart before touching which was when I woke up violently "This can't be!" I yelled. I remember this now, the reason it was different was because that instead of Maria it was Amy but why? I had the feeling I already knew.

Amy's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up as normal, had a shower and got dressed for the day but something was different I didn't want to go chasing anyone today, because I realised that doing the same thing wasn't gonna get me anywhere with anyone. I sat down at the dining table with my cereal and hung my head low as I slowly and silently ate the tasteless food, I could hear Rouge walk in and feel her staring at me with her usually concerned look. "What's up hun?" she asked in her normal seductive tone "nothing…" she could easily tell I was lying, she wrapped an arm around me "you can tell me I'm here for you, always" I snapped and started to sob in her quite large chest "NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE ME!" I sobbed loudly she just pulled me in closer "Shhh, its alright… I've got an idea, stay here and finish your breakfast" she sat up and walked to her room. I felt alone again but by now I was used to it.

Rouge's P.O.V

My poor girl no ones ever sat down and got to know her like me and you know what? It's just plain sad! No one knows the pain they're causing her, she doesn't deserve it! I entered my room and shut the door behind me locking it, I didn't want her to know what I was going to do but I was doing it for her because she's my friend. She may hate me for it or she may love me for it I don't know and I don't care because I know this is going to work! Luckily she tells me about all her episodes with Shadow and Sonic when she gets home otherwise I wouldn't have been able to help, I grab my phone and started dialling in Shadow's number. I put the phone to my ear and let it ring "What do you want Rouge?" I was used to him talking like this "I'm coming over I need to talk to you its very important" he was silent for a moment, come on Shadow. "alright, see you soon" he ended the call and I proudly fist pumped, I was already halfway there I walked out, "What was that about?" Amy said not looking at me "I just need to see a friend, I won't be gone long" I hoped she believed me "ok" Amy replied I walked out and closed the door behind me letting out a sigh, I hope she'll be ok on her own for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of Give Up On Hope read on to find out what happens!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 3

Shadow's P.O.V

What did she want this time I thought as I took my usually pose against the wall with my arms crossed, Rouge was NOT my friend like you think she is… I have no friends. Nor do I need them, I am the Ultimate Life Form after all and I'm above everyone on this planet but if thats true why do I feel like getting on my knees for Amy? I heard a knocking at the door I opened it to find the fruit bat looking at me quite seriously which was very unusual for her, "we need to talk NOW" she pushed past me into my home. "Hey! This is my house not yours bat gi-" I was cut of by her yelling "AMY LIKES YOU OK?! AND IF YOU DON'T LEARN TO LOVE HER THAN I SWEAR SHE'LL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS!" I couldn't believe it not only had I never heard Rouge scream at someone before let alone me, but Amy liked me? Did I like her too? "Rouge I-I-" I couldn't finish before she started talking again "just take her out tonight and WE won't have any problems, got it?" I thought about it for a while as she walked to the front door "alright" I agreed before she could leave, I just hoped I played my cards right "Great!" she said cheerfully "Pick her up at 7 and please Shadow…" I stared at her as she stopped her sentence mid-way "…wear something nice" she threw me a little note that I easily caught and then she left.

Amy's P.O.V

I've been waiting for Rouge to return home for what felt like forever I know its probably only been like 30 minutes or something but now that I was living with her I liked having someone around a lot, I finally heard that door unlock I was there before it opened ready to give her a massive hug and lecture but before I could, she did it to me. "Guess what honey!" I looked at her confused as she clung to me "what?" I asked as she slowly let go "Shadow asked you out and he'll be here at 7!" I looked at her shocked then I hung my head low. "You know I hate it when you make fun of me…" she looked upset that I'd ever mention it but she used to that a lot before it got… serious. "Please" she said quietly as she grabbed my arm and held my head so I was staring into her eyes "you've got to believe me, I wouldn't lie to you" and at that I lit up. "What am I going wear? What if I say something weird and ruin everything…" Rouge took my hand and led me out the door and into her car "this calls for some extreme shopping and I'll tell you everything you need to know on the way, don't worry this date WILL go perfectly"

We reach the mall and I now know every tactic to get a guy: act lady like, dating do'd and don'ts, sexiness, always accept compliment things like that, I didn't tell Rouge but I wasn't sure if any of these things were actually going to work on Shadow considering the type of guy he is. She practically leads me to every store and bought all the clothes I needed for me and I didn't mind that much, whatever she thought looked good on me must look good on me. When we finally left I had basically gotten a new closet we bought that much, or should I say she bought. When we reached our house it was 6 already and I started to panic, "don't worry hun its gonna go great" I calmed down a little but still thought negatively not that I could help it, I was nervous! I had thought of something while we were in the mall, something thats been keeping me on edge, did Shadow really ask me out? Or did Rouge just feel sorry for me? I guess I'd find out soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Give Up On Hope Chapter 4 is new hope arising? Read on to find out what happens!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 4

Shadow's P.O.V

I went to my closet and got into something reasonable cool for once as I didn't want to disappoint Amy at our… date. I wasn't surprised to see how dusty they were, they still fit perfectly because I hadn't grown any smaller or larger from when I was created, I wouldn't care what Rouge thought of it as long as I liked it and Amy wasn't going to wear anything too elegant. So just to piss off Rouge I got into a black T-shirt with a fiery skull design and black ribbed jeans and finally a leather jacket with red stripes to match my quills "nice" I laughed to myself. I got into my car and drove off to Rouge's house with the note in my pocket, I thought about it for a moment, is that really what she liked? I thought while I neared my destination. It confused me since she'd been chasing Sonic all her life I never expected a chipper young girl would be into well… that, I pulled up at the drive way and walked up to the door giving it a hard knock. Rouge answered it and frowned as she saw what I was wearing, when I saw this I slightly laughed at her, "your so lucky I went with the other outfit, otherwise you'd be dead meat!" she loudly whispered as she stepped out of the way to let me in, I obliged and looked around. It didn't suck but it wasn't great, it was… alright but not somewhere I'd stay for to long "where's Amy? Is she ready yet?" I asked impatiently "wait a minute hun, just let her make her grand entrance" she said with a smirk "you can come out now" Rouge said to the dark hallway and all I could do was stare and let my jaw drop. She. Was. Beautiful. She wore a slightly ripped black tank top with a bleeding heart on it, with her left bra strap showing which I guessed was also black seeing the colour, and black tights with a black and pink striped skirt that went halfway down her luscious thighs, she wore grey ankle high heeled boots and just enough make up to make the look… Perfect. I started to unknowingly drool and Rouge pushed my jaw up so my mouth was closed "you don't like it… I can change if you want" Amy said looking down "No!" I half yelled quickly grabbing her hand "don't change anything, your too perfect" I quickly covered my mouth and she turned her head and blushed "well thanks Shadz!" she said cheerfully grabbing my hand from my mouth and putting it into her own. So far so good I thought as I led her to the car and peeked at the note again to make sure I wasn't imagining things then put it back where I found it, Horror.

Amy's P.O.V

I hope it was going well considering we had only just started, Shadow had looked at this weird crumpled up note and put it back in his pocket, I wonder what it had written on there. I acted as if I didn't see it for now, I hope it wasn't what I thought it was, "so what movie do you want to see Amy?" I looked up at him confused I guess he took my silence as 'I don't know what you mean' because he didn't look at me (because he was driving). "We're going to the movies" he said plainly "oh, I'll see when we get there" I said slightly embarrassed "alright", we were silent for the rest of the ride, when we finally reached the theatres Shadow got out of the car and was at my door in no time to open it for me "such a gentleman" I giggled as I grabbed the hand he had held out for me. He was… smiling?! OMG Shadow the Hedgehog smiled at me! I blushed and looked away, it felt like he was leading me toward everything because of our strong hand hold, it was almost protective, so many times had I wanted Sonic to do this with me but I was happy it was Shadow instead because strangely I felt much more safer with him. I looked at all the choices on the piece of paper I was handed that had all the movies on it, I felt Shadow watching me as I quickly went through most of the movies. "So which one do you want to see?" I looked up at him and smiled playfully "this one" I pointed to a movie called Vampires vs Werewolves 3 he smirked as if impressed. "Good choice" I knew Shadow wouldn't be into all that lovey dovey stuff and I didn't want to be selfish, we got our tickets, popcorn and soda (which Shadow paid for being the gentleman that he is X3) and took the best possible seats in the cinema. I hoped this would be as good as it gets, otherwise my new hope was all for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Give Up On Hope Chapter 5 in this one Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer grows spikes around the ends when she's mad but its normal when she's fighting. Read on to find out what happens next!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 5

Shadow's P.O.V

Finally after all the ads and previews the movie started, at first Amy was alright but the movies before this one must've been tame because the one when straight into the action. At that she started to cling to me as if they'd come out of the screen and I'd have to Chaos Blast them back from whence they came. I put my hand on the arm that was clinging to mine, she averted her eyes from a ripping apart scene and looked into mine. "don't worry if they jump out at you I'll make sure to Chaos Spear them away" I whispered, she smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder "thanks Shadz" she giggled, now for some people this movie would be horrible and gory but to us it was romantic and brought us closer. Once the movie had ended we walked out hand in hand, Amy was jumping around like crazy saying how good the movie was and questioning why she didn't see 1 and 2 with me. I just smiled at her and couldn't do anything else but agree, "so, Amy, its pretty late so um, maybe you'd like to come home with me" she looked at me and gave me a cuddle "of course Shadzy I'd love too" she giggled. Nice I thought as we hopped into the car, she was already coming home with me, this was too easy.

Amy's P.O.V

OMG I mentally squealed, I was going to Shadow the Hedgehog's house! Now I know Rouge didn't put him up to this, but then I thought of something else What if she was paying him? Stop it Amy, you can't think so negative all the time! As I was thinking to myself the car came to a sudden halt "S***" I heard Shadow say under his breath, I looked to see it was only Sonic but then again they were rivals. I was quickly grabbed and taken out of the car "I've gotcha don't worry no one's going to hurt you" I heard Sonic say, I started to heat up with rage "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M IN TROUBLE?! PUT ME DOWN!" he screeched to a halt and then gently placed me on my on two feet. I saw Shadow come speeding down and quickly ducked out of the way, I watched Sonic get punched square in the face and couldn't help but feel nothing. Shadow quickly stood protectively around me "did he hurt you? If he hurt you he's-" I stopped him by putting my hands on his checks and making our lips connect. I felt him melt into it with me and grab my waist, when we parted I saw Sonic looking at me with shock. I just frowned at him and said "don't look at me like that, you shouldn't care who I'm with because you had your chance, a long chance at that, and you blew it so just LEAVE US ALONE!" I yelled bringing out my hammer. My hammer suddenly grew spikes around the ends of it, I just stared at it before snapping back to the situation at hand. "But Amy how could you betray us? He's EVIL!" I stepped towards him threateningly, "don't say that until you get to know him like I have!" Shadow smirked and stuck his tongue out at Sonic I just giggled and watched him storm off. Shadow leaned in and pecked my cheek "thanks Amy" I kissed him on the lips and when we parted said "your welcome Shadz" I put my hammer back and he quickly scooped me up and skated back to the car. He lowered me into the passenger seat and walked around to the drivers seat and got in, he looked kinda sad "Shadzy what's wrong?" I asked he looked up at me genuinely upset. "Amy, a-are you, happy? You know, with me?" he sadly told me, I just grabbed his hand and gave him a passionate kiss "I'm the happiest little hedgehog in the entire world, especially now I'm with you Shadow the Hedgehog" I said with pride evident in my voice. "Thanks Amy, I really couldn't be with anyone else, only you" I smiled "anytime Shadzy!" I said happily as we sped off towards his house. When we reached Shadow's house I started to dose off but before I went to dream land I felt someone pick me up out of the car and I felt the warmth of Shadow's body close to my own, I smiled and let myself drift off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Give Up On Hope Chapter 6 I just thought I might add that the phones are in fact iPhones k. Sorry this chapter came a bit late, I'll update WWS as well and make sure its on time!Read on to find out what happens next!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 6

Shadow's P.O.V

I carried Amy into my home and I gently lay her on my bed making sure not to wake her, I snuck out of the room and quietly closed the door behind me. Today was not only an amazing day but quite successful if I say so myself, except of course for the interruption we had on the drive home. I checked the clock, it was 10:30 pm not that late for me but for the pink hedgehog in my room, I can't say the same. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I quickly grabbed it almost dropping it in the process and clicked the accept button. "Hello?" I said to the currently unknown person on the other end "how'd it go?" the person said excitedly, I instantly knew who it was "well Rouge, by the time I took her to my place she was out like a light but overall, I think I'm in" I said with a smirk. "Yes! I knew this would work, but promise me Shadow you won't tell Amy I set you two up, pleeeeeeease" "why not?" I asked, confused of why we couldn't tell her the truth, it couldn't hurt right? "Shadow the Hedgehog if you tell Amy I set you two up then she won't think its love and lets just say you and I won't be seeing the light of day EVER AGAIN!" oh yeah Piko-Piko Hammer, "alright I promise but I'm only keeping YOUR secret to save my a**" I said to the desperate bat girl "thanks Shadow, well I'll see you tomorrow so you can tell me ALL the details" she giggled excitedly before hanging up.

Amy's P.O.V

I woke up in what I guessed was Shadow's room and walked out into the hallway, I saw Shadow sleeping on the couch with half his body hanging on the edge, I assumed he moved around a lot in his sleep. I slowly tip toed over to his ebony furred body and crouched close enough to hear his light snores, he was so cute when he slept, he wasn't a drooler or a loud snorer he was plain adorable! I lightly kissed his forehead and watched as he stirred and opened his eyes which soon connected with my own, "wakey, wakey, Shadz" I whispered. He smiled and pulled me on top of him, I laughed with him as he sat up and I ended up on his lap "what's the time Amy?" he said still half asleep. I looked over at the clock on the wall "its 9:30, you slept in" I giggled "heh, So did you" he said picking me up and placing me on one of the kitchen stools. "What would you like for breakfast?" I thought about it before saying, "just some toast please" I said politely "of course, your highness" he said bowing his head I lightly laughed at him. After breakfast Shadow offered to take me home which I sadly agreed to not wanting to leave his side, "don't worry we'll do this again soon" he reassured me I happily hugged him and we left for the car. "I hope we don't meet up with Sonic again like last time" I angrily said to myself not noticing that Shadow had heard me, he held my hands in his with such delicacy as he looked into my eyes. "Not only will I protect you with everything I've got but I'll make sure nothing stands in the way of our love" he said closing the space between us in a passionate embrace, "wow Shadow, I didn't think you had a soft side" I said as we parted our lips and intertwined our fingers "you'd be surprised at all the things I keep to myself" he said with a smirk. Once we were in the car my phone suddenly rang, I quickly picked it up and pressed the bright green button on the screen. "Amy Rose speaking" I said to the device against my ear "how'd it go hun?" Rouge asked excitedly, I looked over at Shadow and smiled "it couldn't have gone any better" I said slightly blushing. "Thats great hun, good to hear you're moving on" I started hearing other voices but ignored it thinking it was just the T.V or something, "it feels good to move on" I said happily "well I-I'l see you when you get here…Bye hun" she hung up before I could say my goodbyes, did she sound nervous? Why? What was going on? "Shadow can you come in with me please, I have a weird feeling about this" he looked confused "what do you mean?" he asked "when I was talking to Rouge she sounded different, like she was nervous or something" he seemed to consider what I was saying "yeah… Of course I'll come in" I was slightly cheered up at that "thanks Shadzy"


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to Give Up On Hope Chapter 7 read on to find out what happens next!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 7

Amy's P.O.V

We rolled up to my driveway and hopped out of the car, I hesitantly unlocked the door and let myself in fearing the worst, but the worst was yet to come. There was an eerie feeling in the air as the whole house was filled with a little light from the outside world that didn't do much about the darkness around the whole area. I had seen this before, Rouge did this when she was nervous and needed to calm down, she was a bat after all, I flipped the switch to the living room and when the yellow light filled the room I saw everyone, and when I say everyone I mean everyone Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Silver and Blaze. I glanced back at Shadow who didn't seemed fazed at all as if he expected it but he always acted like that, right? "Whats going on here Rouge?" I tried not to sound like I was frantic to get away from all the staring eyes, "well hun…" she sighed and turned to look at Sonic who motioned her to go on, "I…I…I set you up! And I'm sorry! What you have with Shadow… Its not… Real" she mumbled the last part as she fell into tears. Sonic then quickly took over as he stood up to say his part, which I wasn't ready to hear "Wh-what?" I stuttered as I felt strong protective hands grab my waist. I looked up at Shadow who was eyeing Rouge dangerously "whats going on Shadow?" I asked about to start balling my eyes out at any moment, I think I knew where this was going. "We're leaving, that's whats going on" as he started to pull me away, I was then grabbed harshly and pulled to the floor. "Ahhh!" I yelled as I held my side, the one I had landed on during the fall, "tell her Shadow! Or I. Will." Shadow growled at Sonic harshly, I just wanted to go back to Shadow's place, I wish I had never come here. "These are matters we should be discussing in private! They are none of your concern Sonic!" I looked up at Sonic as he looked down at me, I saw pure rage and disgust in his eyes and it terrified me to no end. "TELL HER NOW!" I watched helplessly as they continued on, but there was something in Sonic's eyes, something I remember vividly. I tried to escape to Shadow but to no avail and Sonic's grip got tighter "Shadow! Run!" I screamed trying to warn him of what was to happen, he just looked at me confused. "Let her go! I'll tell her when she's ready to hear it!" oh no I thought as Sonic smirked like a psychopath, he started to glow unnaturally and I became frantic. "Please Shadow, Run!" he shook his head "I won't leave your side Amy, not at time like this" I let the tears run down my face as I braced myself for something that I wasn't ready for. One of Sonic's friends who were watching the whole time started to walk up to Sonic, it was Tails, "hey Sonic let it go, lets just go home ok big bro, this isn't what we planned" he forcefully pushed Tails away starting to laugh menacingly but weren't they brothers, best friends? This wasn't Sonic, this was something much, much worse, his fur turned a much darker blue, his once beautiful emerald pupils were now gone and all his quills stood up like Shadows. "Dark Sonic" I mumbled horrified, he stared at me before throwing me across the room, before blacking out I watched as everyone ran to my aid and saw Shadow looking at me concern in his eyes and then looking back at Sonic like he was about to tear his head off and he probably was.

Shadow's P.O.V

That f***ing bas**** was going to pay for hurting Amy like that, he was going to pay with his life. I got into a fighting stance Silver and Knuckles quickly ran to my side, they looked at me and nodded I nodded as well, they understood. Dark Sonic lifted his hand and aimed it right at us, we ran outside and ducked as I dark ball of chaos energy came right for us. This was going to be a long and exhausting fight but I wasn't doing it for me, I wasn't doing it for them, I was doing this for Amy.

**I know this may be wrong about Dark Sonic and his powers as I've only really seen images and short videos but thats just how I picture it k (I hope I at least got some right). If there are some things I should know about Dark Sonic specifically please tell me in a review or PM, thanks a bunch! **


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to Give Up On Hope Chapter 8 sorry this is late but I didn't have enough time to post or write anything yesterday but a chapter to WWS will be coming as well today don't worry and the car in this story is one of those cars with no hood (top). This chapter is also all in Shadow's P.O.V because that's how it turned out, anyway read on to find out what happens next!

Give Up On hope Chapter 8

Shadow's P.O.V

I got up of the ground helping Knuckles up in the process and we regained our composure whilst Silver telekinetically hovered to Dark Sonic's level, "looks like we're going to have to knock some sense into him" I said to Knux and Silver they both nodded and we were ready for anything he could throw at us, which happened to be a lot. I went in for a homing attack which he easily shrugged off, Knuckles had his fists ready to strike a blow to the floating hedgehogs face but he quickly dodged it and punched the echidna in the stomach, I ducked as he flew over my head and into a tree. While Dark Sonic was watching me and Knuckles Silver telekinetically pulled a tree out of the ground behind him and took a swing at the dark one as if he was a baseball, Dark Sonic had gotten hit right in his side and flew into one of the boulders close by. Smoke covered the area as all three of us cautiously walked over to where Dark Sonic was knowing this probably wasn't over yet, he jumped me and pulled me into the air with his strong grip around my neck as he shot a dark chaos blast at the the other two causing them both strong damage. When I thought all was lost I felt his grip loosen and I watched as we fell from the sky, I closed my eyes expecting a painful shot to my spine but instead I felt a strange energy carry me safely to the ground. "Thanks Silver" I said with a smirk as he helped Knuckles up and gave me a smile back and nodded, I looked over at Sonic to see he was back to his normal form "what happened?" Knuckles said to me as he looked confusedly at the defeated hedgehog before us. "A thank you would be nice" I heard a sarcastic voice say, I knew that voice very well "Amy?!" I asked concernedly as she walked up to me. She then passionately kissed me and I soon accepted it and kissed back "what did you do?" I heard Silver ask my pink lover "there's a lot of things a hammer can do when your mad" she said as she proudly pointed to her Piko-Piko Hammer sitting upwards in the dirt. "You threw it?!" Knuckles exclaimed "more like pelted it right at his filthy head!" she yelled at the unconscious Sonic laying on the ground, "nice" I said as I realised how much damage the blow actually did. "Well its not like I was going to sit around here and let my Shadow-kuns here get beaten up" she said with a cute smile 'well, uh, thanks Ames" I said smiling back. "So what are we going to do with him?" Knuckles said with a hint of absolute disgust in his expression, "I vote we leave him here to think about how stupidly insane he went, all in favour say I" I said trying to brighten things up a bit. Everyone there said I and we all headed back inside, "I'll get my things" Amy said heading off to her room "wait, why?" she looked at me unimpressed "well there's no way in hell I'm staying here, no offence but Rouge isn't great at protecting anything except her stolen jewels" I lightly chuckled, she was kinda right. "Alright, get going" I approvingly said, she smiled and bounded down the hallway towards the sanctuary known as her room. "You're going to protect her with every bit of your existence because right now the only reason you still exist is because she does, got it?!" I heard Rouge say threateningly, I just rolled my eyes and smirked "yeah, alright mom" she gave me a serious look "I mean it Shadow you DON'T want her being depressed again, i-it breaks your heart to see someone like that" it looked like she was going to cry "ok, ok I promise she'll be in the safest of care" I said, serious as well. "Alright we should get going before he wakes up" I heard Amy say returning with two suitcases one in each hand, I nodded "lets go" she handed me one of her suitcases and I dropped it in the backseat as she did on the other side with the one she had. She waved to all her friends and we were safely heading back to my house, hopefully nothing else will go wrong today.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 9 yeah, remember this story? Well since I've finished WWS I'm going to continue this one! Now read on! (If you can even remember what happened last time :p)

Give Up On Hope Chapter 9

Amy's P.O.V

We finally reached Shadow's house with no other issues which was great because I really didn't need anymore problems. "Welcome home" Shadow whispered kissing my cheek "I'm happy to finally be home" I said whilst getting out of the car, I grabbed one of the suitcases and Shadow already had the other one in his hand having got out of the car before myself. We walked up to the front door and Shadow unlocked it eagerly, I once again stepped into the beautiful home that Shadow resided in. "Okay, you can put your stuff in the spare room while I start something for dinner" I studied him for a minute "are you sure? I mean, you did just fight Dark Sonic and it wouldn't be right for you to cook for me, I am the guest. So in exchange for your hospitality I shall cook for us both, okay?" I smiled then headed for the spare room that was now mine with not another word. After I put all my things away I returned to the living room "Shadow, About today… Did Rouge really set us up? Is this all just for show?" he looked at me and sighed. "Amy, Rouge did ask me to take you out but after that night I realised that I did like you, I realised I loved you" he admitted and looked down in shame, I held his cheeks in my hands and passionately kissed him and he kissed back. "That's all I wanted to hear" I said before kissing him again, this soon turned into a rough make-out session and then escalated further… Let's just say we didn't eat dinner last night, at all.

Shadow's P.O.V

I woke up and stretched, I ran my hands through my quills, they were a complete mess. I looked down at the pink slumbering figure next to me and it all soon came back to me "Well that was fun~" I said quietly trying not to wake her. I got up and headed for the shower, I only had a quick one it was just long enough that I could fix up my quills and fur. Once I was done with my morning routine I got dressed in my normal attire and headed down to the kitchen to make a start on breakfast, I was starving! Halfway through I heard footsteps from my room, my guess was Amy was up. She came into the kitchen with her fur and quills a mess and she was dressed in her undergarments only "how do you get up so God damn early?" she asked tiredly "practise" I simply said whilst flipping a pancake. "So how was last night?" I asked with a smirk "Good, real good~" her answer made me chuckle, I served up a plate of pancakes for each of us and we happily ate the sweet meal. "Alright Ames I've gotta go" I said softly once I had finished eating my food "where?" she asked confusedly, I couldn't tell her where I was going, it was something that she didn't need to be involved in. "Work" I simply said quickly heading for the door grabbing my jacket on the way, "since when do you work? And where?" she was really starting to irritate me now, "Amy look, I really have to go okay? I'll see you later" I said as I walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I sighed, boy was I in for it when I got home, I got into my car and drove to my destination. You wanna know what I do for a living? Assassination, I kill people. I'm not proud of what I do but I needed the money at the time and now I can't stop, I'm too good. I definitely wasn't telling Amy, I'd hide it for as long as possible, I know it was a bad thing hiding something from her but it was for the best, I mean who would want to date an assassin? I couldn't let the organisation know that I had someone dear to me either, they'd hurt her just to keep me in doing their dirty work until I died, which wouldn't be for a long time now. I parked the car a few blocks away from the house that held the victim inside, hopefully I could get this over and done with so I can get back home to Amy. I walked over to the victim's house and jumped the backyard fence, luckily the back door was left unlocked which was easier than usual. I walked straight in looking for a female human with blonde hair, green eyes and quite tall for her age which was 25. I saw her sitting on the couch, I crept up behind her and snapped her neck, not only does the organisation give me the victims I have to kill but how as well. I was about to walk out when I heard a small voice behind me "mommy?" the small child said walking over to the dead woman, she started to cry seeing her mother's head facing the wrong way and her breathing stopped. "MOMMY!" she bawled her eyes out and cried in her mother's lap, I heard nothing else so I guessed she had no father. I left with my heart cracked in two, I had just killed a small girl's mother and now I couldn't forgive myself for the pain I had caused her.

Author's Note:

Welcome back to Give Up On Hope, did ya miss it? I finally got some really good ideas for this story! I hope you're enjoying it! X3


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 10 thank you all so much for the amazing feedback on WWS each review or PM truly does make my day, so really Thank You! X3 Now read on! BTW I wanted it in Shadow's P.O.V again just because it fit in really well.

Give Up On Hope Chapter 10

Shadow's P.O.V

What have I done? How will I ever live with myself? Usually when I go out assassinating it's people that don't matter or people that have done bad things but now it was just getting purely evil and I didn't want to be apart of it. Once I got home from being away for about 3 hours I opened the door shakily, 'remember Shadow act like it was just a normal day, okay? She'll never know' I mentally said. As I suspected Amy was waiting for me with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face "so how was 'work'?" the word 'work' sounded more emphasised when she said it, which scared me greatly. I couldn't even lie by saying today was a good day "bad, I think I'm going to quit, the job isn't really working out for me" I replied. "So, what is the 'job'?" she said with her expression never changing, 'think of a lie, think of a lie!' I mentally yelled "ah… I work in a… Hospital! Yeah, a hospital" she wasn't convinced. "Why do you want to quit then?" she said standing up from the chair she was previously sitting in, I looked down sadly "I saw someone pass away today… Her neck was snapped and her daughter was there… She probably saw the whole thing too" I said heading for the couch. I felt a bit better having told Amy some truth, she came over and sat next to me wrapping her arms around my neck lovingly. "I'm so sorry Shadow, that's horrible" I rested my chin on her head "don't be sorry, it happens every day" she looked up at me and kissed me passionately, "it shouldn't, it's not right! Sonic used to believe it wasn't right either…" she said on the brink of tears. I tightly wrapped my arms around her waist and she snuggled into my chest fur, I wonder what that pain in the a** was doing now.

Sonic's P.O.V

I sprinted out of the house and kept running, never stopping or resting. I tried to apologise, I tried so hard but no one cares anymore, not even Tails and he was my brother! I finally felt my knees give in under me from all the emotion and I came to a harsh stop, when I looked at my surroundings I realised I had probably been running at top speed for a while and I was lost. I didn't care, it's not like I had something to live for, I pulled a dark purple shard of crystal from my quills. It brought back so many memories, some bad and some good, I thought if I was going forever I was bringing one last evil with me, the only existing part of Dark Gaia. I stared at it for while as if trying to figure it out, then I heard a voice. 'Hello again, hero' a dark disturbing voice said, I frantically looked around "who's there?!" I yelled into the gloomy woods. I looked back at the now glowing crystal 'how long has it been now? A few years maybe?' it laughed menacingly at me "what? Who are you?" I asked the purple object in my hand, 'a better question would be why, wouldn't you agree? I mean did you ever stop and ask yourself why you can still hear the voices, telling you to do bad things' I had never really thought about it, I thought they'd all just go away. 'But we never did and you wanna know why? Because now we're apart of you now, forever' how did he do that? "How are you reading my thoughts? Who are you?!" I screamed dropping the crystal on the ground and backing up against a tree 'we are the last piece of Dark Gaia, the piece that changed you… Sonic' I covered my ears attempting to shut the voices out. 'We can help you, help you get the revenge you deserve' he said menacingly "r-revenge is never the answer!" I yelled, if anyone saw me right now they'd probably think I was crazy. 'Oh but Sonic this revenge is special, you do want to protect Amy don't you?' I unblocked my ears "she's in trouble?" I asked 'yes, Shadow is evil remember? He could be doing anything to her! Even giving her over to Eggman' I knew it! "How do you know?" I heard him laugh again 'common sense Sonic, everyone's got it' I frowned at his dull joke "so, what do we do?" I asked 'not we but you Sonic, just come closer and you will be capable of the revenge you seek' I did as he said and leaned in so close that my nose was almost touching the gem. A cloud of dark smoke soon surround me, I tried to run but couldn't, I breathed the smoke in once I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Before I entered unconsciousness I saw my fur grow and turn a darker shade of blue as my gloves were making ripping noises, I had seen this before.


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 11 Thank you all so much for reading my stories, because of all your support my grades in English have been going up! I used to suck at English but because I'm alway writing narratives (Sonic fanfics :3) my teacher thinks I'm great at it! THANK YOU ALL! Anyway, read on!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 11

Amy's P.O.V

Shadow has been on edge lately and I have no idea why, he wouldn't tell me and he doesn't let me try to help him. He doesn't know this but sometimes he talks in his sleep, one night I heard him mumbling 'don't hurt her' and another night I heard him saying 'I'll kill you' I know he can be dark and grumpy at times but he'd never kill someone… Would he? I got up of the couch and walked into Shadow's room, he hasn't been getting enough sleep during the night so now he has to sleep in the day, leaving me with nothing to do. I heard a knock at the door, I was walking over to answer it when it burst open and I was grabbed so fast I couldn't see who it was. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at the kidnapper taking me away from Shadow, "What do you want?!" I screamed again, he just growled at me. "SHADOW!"

Shadow's P.O.V

My eyes shot open as I heard a loud scream, I rubbed my temples "damn nightmares" I whispered and got up. "Amy?" I softly yelled expecting her to come running at the sound of my voice like she usually did but nothing happened, I started searching the entire house, nothing. "That's not like her" I said to myself, then I saw the door, hanging off of the hinges as if an elephant rammed it in. "Oh no" I said running over to the door, the outside of the strong wooden door had spike marks on it, as if someone was wearing sharp metal spiked shoes and kicked the door in with them. "AMY!" I yelled hoping to hear her voice again, wait, that means that the scream didn't come from my dream, Amy was really in trouble. I got in the car and drove to Rouge's house hoping that she might know anything, I knocked on the door as hard as I could "Rouge let m-" I couldn't finish my sentence because as soon as my fist collided with the door it opened on its own. "R-Rouge?" I stuttered staring at the horribly trashed house that belonged to Rouge, I heard her groan from inside and ran to her aid. "What happened?" I asked whilst picking her up in my arms bridal style and bringing her outside "that monster… Is actually… A monster!" she choked out. "What do you mean? What monster?" I was tackling her with all of my questions "Sonic… He's a…." she then passed out in my arms, I had to get her to a hospital. About ten minutes later she was in the hospital getting patched up and other things like that, I had to keep looking and ask the others, they might be hurt too. I quickly left after my short thank you and goodbye to the doctors and headed for Tails' workshop, Sonic wouldn't be crazy enough to hurt his brother, would he? Then again he WAS insane, I finally reached my destination and kicked open the door not bothering to knock not thinking it wasn't necessary in such an urgent time. "Tails!? Tails are you here?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping the poor kitsune wasn't too seriously injured already, I really didn't want to have to explain to the doctors why I had so many unconscious bodies.

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't been as active as I was before, it's just that I've been bombarded with assessments and tons of homework from high school. So again I apologise for the late release but at least I'm trying to finish it! So yeah… hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 12 now read on my Sonic fanfic friends!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 12

Tails' P.O.V

"What's with all the screaming?" I asked as I watch Shadow run around frantically "Tails! You're okay? Good" I give him a confused look "why would I not be okay?" he looked at me… Scared. "You can't stay here So-" he was cut off by the sound of the door being smashed in "we have to go, NOW!" he yelled and picked me up over his shoulder. "There's a secret exit at the back of the workshop" I said knowing we probably couldn't go through the front door now. I look back one last time to see the thing of my nightmares "Sonic, no… Please no" I hung my head low and started to sob, it can't be him… But my eyes don't lie. We reach the exit and Shadow kicks open the door "I'll take you to my place, we'll be safe there… For now" we snuck around to the front of the house and he dropped me in the backseat of his car and he hit the accelerator. "What was that thing?" he asked probably assuming I knew by the way I was crying "… Werehog…" I simply said, not looking up at the ebony hedgehog. I felt his shocked look on me when I said that "b-but their extinct!" wait, what? "What are you talking about?" I asked wiping away my tears, getting confused and interested in what the striped hedgehog was saying. "While I was searching the ARK files, I found one on werehogs. They were a massive threat to human kind, so the humans wiped them out and since then there have been no wherehog sightings, we really thought they were all gone" he informed me with a scared look evident on his face. "The only possible explanation that Sonic's a werehog is Dark Gaia but we destroyed him, he's in the Earth's core for God's sake!" this was getting confusing and we needed to figure it out before something REAL bad happens.

Sonic's P.O.V

I searched everywhere but Tails wasn't here, I smashed my fist into one of the walls (which soon crumbled into a pile of debris) and headed back to where Amy was hidden. "YOU BAS****" Amy yelled when I finally got back, she was getting quite irritating now "why don't you SHUT UP!" I barked back at the tied up girl. "You know Shadow will come for me and when he does you're dead meat!" she threatened I chuckled to myself, the laugh soon got louder and more psychotic until I was laughing so hard I was about to cry. "Shadow? Hahaha! He couldn't take me on now if he had the whole G.U.N army!" it was true, Shadow was scared sh**less of werehogs and I knew this because when the world had split we asked Shadow to help but as soon as he saw me he bolted for his life! We didn't see him again until the world was fixed and when we asked him what happened he just told us he had bigger problems to deal with at that time, let's just say Shadow's not good at lying when he's still shaking in his boots out of fear. She dropped her head and started to sob… Again. I rolled my eyes, I didn't care, I had no feelings for her anymore and I never will, the only feeling I have now is anger and betrayal. "Even if he does successfully come for you, he wouldn't be able to face his fears long enough for him to retrieve you… Alive" I said sadistically and an evil grin started to form on my face. She looked up at me with her eyes wide "Sonic, please listen to me, this isn't you! It's the beast, he's controlling you!" I snarled at her again. "No, I'm controlling the beast! I'M doing this Amy, it's all me!" I couldn't help but laugh psychotically again, no one can stop me now and I was finally getting the revenge I deserve.

Author's Note:

Things be getting real now! 0o0 Can Shadow save his love Amy in time? Find out next chapter!Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 13 now read on!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 13

Shadow's P.O.V

By now I had paced the room almost one hundred times, how do I know this you ask? Tails had been counting. "That's it! I'm going after Amy" I was about to speed out the door when someone grabbed my wrist "NO! You can't fight Sonic off long enough, plus we don't even know where to look" he said with concern evident in those eyes of his. "Okay, fine. Where do we start then?" I said eager to get out and kick a** already "hmm… There was a cave Sonic went to during the time of his Werehog form, he never told me why" he said with his hand on his chin in deep thought. "Than what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I then pulled him along and out the front door, "we can't take the car, follow me" he said and lead me into a thick forest where we continued our search. Amy… Where is she? Is she alright? What has that big hairy f*** done to her?! These thoughts clouded my mind as we continued the tiresome search for my one and only love.

Amy's P.O.V

"Please Sonic, let me go!" I screamed again, I knew he wasn't going to let me go back to Shadow but it was worth a try and if it still doesn't work than I might as well annoy the crap out of him, it's the least he deserves! He had taken us to some sort of cave and was currently sitting in the corner of it facing the wall with his head hung low, I had no idea why. "Sonic, maybe I can help you" I knew it was a bad idea but I definitely wasn't going to stay in here any longer "you can't help me… Not anymore" his ear started to twitch and his head lifted slightly. "Lunch is here" he said with an evil smile and pounced outside, he then brought something in which he held in his powerful jaws "EWW, SONIC!" I screeched as he held a plump, dead rabbit in his jaws. He dropped it and gave me a confused look "what? It's just rabbit, maybe a little raw but still rabbit, you eat it all the time!" he argued with a smirk, I looked down in shame "yeah, I bet Cream would be so disappointed in you, you think I was dumb enough to believe you when you said that our date dinners were fancy chickens? HA!" he laughed. He then proceeded to rip it into pieces and devour it, I felt like throwing up it was horrible, so disturbing. Sonic saw this and rolled his eyes, he then got up and returned to his spot in the corner, I could still hear the ripping but at least his huge figure was covering most of the gruesome scene. "See? You still have some sense and humanity as to not eat in front of me, you could be normal again Sonic" the ripping stopped, I didn't know if he was finished or if my words had finally got to him. "Amy" he sighed and turned to face me, blood covering his almost wolf muzzle "haven't you realised? I CAN'T, no one forgave me before, so tell me Amy Rose, what makes you think they'll forgive me now?" I looked down, trying not to look into his hypnotic green eyes, tried not to talk anymore "exactly"

Author's Note:

I know it took me a while to finally finish it but it's here! I ran out of ideas but I think I'm back on track now, Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to GUOH Chapter 14 Do you guys remember last chapter when Sonic was talking about how no one forgave him? Well I was originally going to have Amy say she forgave him and he realised what was happening but I went against it because I really wanted a fight scene. I know I'm evil, MWAHAHAHA! Anyway read on!

Give Up On Hope Chapter 14

Tails P.O.V

"This is it, we have to be extremely quiet, as a Werehog Sonic has very enhanced hearing" I said to the eager ebony hedgehog next to me "then why don't we use that to our advantage instead?" he said with a smirk before throwing a chaos spear a far distance away from the cave, now all we had to do was wait. A huge figure crept out of the cave and shot off with amazing speed, it could've only been one person. We ran into the cave and searched "we have to hurry, he'll be back any mo-" I was cut off by a low growling voice "looking for something? Or should I say someone!" it was Sonic holding Amy tightly in his big hands. "Shadow!" she exclaimed excitedly when she saw my dark companion "when you came back for her, that will be your biggest mistake yet Shadow!" he said with a wicked smile that was aimed right at Shadow. He threw the pink hedgehog with great force behind him and with a mighty roar he was off and in Shadow's face

Sonic's P.O.V

I pounced onto Shadow and held him by his neck in my strong grip, he choked out a chaos blast right into my stomach, lucky in this form (because of the chaos energy in Dark Gaia, which is now flowing through Sonic) they can't kill me no matter how hard he tried but they still hurt. I was sent flying through the air and into a tree, I quickly regained my composure just as he was about to send I punch to my face, I blocked it and sent my own punch into his chest. I saw Tails running to help Amy and ran over and sent a quick kick to his side "Sonic! That's your brother!" Amy screamed at me as I watched him smack into a tree and fall into unconsciousness "not anymore" I said darkly. I received a hard kick to the face and flew a few feet before landing roughly on my feet, I saw him pulling at the ropes that held Amy in place "never again" I mumbled before running full force into Shadow I heard him yell 'chaos' but I reached him before he could yell the next word. This put some distance between us and bought me some time as it seemed I had actually hurt him "you better take a good long look Shadow the Hedgehog! For this will be the last time you ever see your one. True. Love… Alive" I said watching his eyes grow wide. "NOOO!" he screamed as I ripped a huge gash into Amy's stomach, I wished I had regrets but if I said I did, I'd be lying.

Author's Note:

I had a mental argument with myself at who I wanted the last P.O.V to be, it was either Sonic or Shadow. I chose Sonic because it made this chapter more how I wanted it to turn out, BTW the ending shall be soon! Hope you're all enjoying the story! X3


End file.
